dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Station7/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:T-Rex 882 page. Please leave a message on Troodon145’s talk page, as he is head of recruitment here. Again, welcome to the wiki! From the Founders. Hello Hi! I saw ur comment on Trex's page, and was thinking, if u were interested in becoming a member of this wiki you could talk to Troodon 145, or me, actually :] Ok, if u do decide to join the wiki, then tell me, thanx Hello I saw you talking to ADK46. You went to the right person there. He is a bureaucrat, and ranks just below me and my fellow Founders. Check the rank list for info about all the ranks. Do you want an administrator (sysop) post? Or would you be happy with rollback? Make sure to read the rules! Happy editing! From and the Founders. Rank Hi, mate. Good to see someone interested in the wiki. Please don't call me The Legend, just call me T-Rex, Legend is just a rank that you get when you reach enough edits/pages created. Do you want a sysop post here? Leave a message on my talk page if you are interested. Sysop Sysop is administrator. If you own a wiki, as you say you do, you are an administrator there (and probably a bureaucrat as well). Sysops can block users, delete and move pages, and do loads of other things. But forst I need to know that you will always edit this wiki, as we have a policy that if you do not edit for 28 days, you are demoted. So are you interested? Sysop post Demotion is when we take away your sysop rights for not editing for a long time. Do you want to be a sysop, or would you be happy with rollback. Your English is very good by the way. Rollback Ok, I’ve given you rollback rights. TO use them, go to the Recent Changes button underneath the search box. You will see a list of changes. If a page looks like it has been vandalized, just click rollback to revert the edit, then contact a sysop/bureaucrat using another button underneath the search bar. Make sure you keep editing here! Also, to put in your official Dinosaur WIki signature, you need 2 funny brackets (press shift, then the square open bracket button.Then press Shift and put 2 closed funny brackets.) If you have done it right, it should look like this: The “R” crown stands for rollback, your rank on this wiki. Use it to sign posts on talk pages. Happy edtiting! Umm…Just go and edit a section of your talk page with my signature on. Check how I have made my signature appear, and just change T-Rex 882 to Station7. You will realize the funny brackets that I am on about when you see them. As soon as you recognize the brackets, click “save”. Hope this helps, Dinoasur names+congratz Yeah, i think some of the dino names are retty funny, and congratulations on gettin rolback status Yeah, thats a cool song, oh and 2 things u should know 1. external links are banned on this cite, but the links u gave me already r ok, u didn't know 2. And u should use your rollback signiture, u know this one Re:Wrong well, what do u mean by if any thing goes wrong Welcome Sorry i have not had a chance to greet you when you came on, but welcome to this wiki. Tawa No im not quite sure, if u click on full resolution its easy to read. I think. Happy New Year Im fine, how bout u? The guy who edited ADK46's page The guy was ADK46, he just forgot to log in. Happy NEw Year, mate. Vote You need to vote on if you think a partnership with Dinopedia is a good idea. There is a link to it at the top of the main page. Take Care! Votes U mean the votes about teh partnership w/ dinopedia? Idk wat happended to the voting, but i think we're partners nao. Yeah i know, i think we're partners now }} Page Its fine. You did the right thing telling us. Which page was it? If you haven't done so already Ill go change it now. Reply Don't worry about it. Just try not to do it in the future. BTW,congraz on 50 edits! Editing You've been busy! Great work. Re Editing Eh, not bad, I have an idea for the wiki though, I could put together videos to go with some of our articles, like slideshows with pictures of the dinosaur and music. I could make one for each featured article or something. Cool, glad u like it. I'll run it by the founders. 900 EDITS! I got 900 edits today!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RE:RE:900 edits Thanks. Have you heard from ADK46 lately?